Premier amour d'Otae
by Nakayama Ayano
Summary: La jeune Otae est amoureuse de Kondo. Elle lui écrit une lettre mais elle ne s'attend pas à une telle réaction de la part de l'homme quelle aime. Elle va lui avouer ses sentiments. Est-ce que son bien-aimé va l'aimer ?


Otae se promène paisiblement dans les rues de la ville d'Edo. Au loin, elle remaque Kondo qui s'approche d'elle rapidement mais pour l'instant, il ne la remarque pas encore. Quand elle voit cet homme qu'elle aime, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir et d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Avant de se faire remarquer, elle se cache dans une des ruelles sombres et elle attend que Kondo passe. Il s'approche, passe devant la ruelle où se cache Otae et ne remarque par sa présence. Une fois éloigné de la cachette, la jeune femme sortit et reprend la route. Elle arrive chez elle, va dans sa chambre et commence à écrire une lettre d'amour pour Kondo. Elle écrit et laisse en signature son nom. Elle met la lettre dans l'enveloppe et sort de chez elle pour aller déposer son message au QG du Shinsengumi. Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, elle glisse le courrier dans la boîte aux lettre et se chache dans les buissons en attendant que son amoureux lise la lettre. Kondo qui vient se sortir, ouvre la boîte aux lettres et regarde rapidement le courrier qu'il a reçu, mais il s'arrête net devant une enveloppe rose décorée de coeurs. Il l'ouvre et lit le message et quand il a finit de lire, il la déchire. Cachée dans les buissons, la jeune femme commnece à pleurer mais il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer, alors elle pleure en silence. Quand Kondo est rerentré dans le QG, Otae sort de sa cachette et retourne chez elle. Elle se rend dans le salon et voit son frère Shinpachi qui lit un livre. Il relève la tête et voit sa soeur les larmes aux yeux. En voyant Otae dans cet état, il lui demande pourquoi elle est dans cet état et elle répond qu'elle avait vu la personne qu'elle aime déchirer sa lettre. Shinpachi lui donne un conseil, celui d'écrire une lettre, de lui donner à mains propres et d'avouer les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui. Elle se précipite dans sa chambre et commence à écrire. Après avoir tenté d'écrire une bonne bonne lettre, elle écrit le lettre idéale. Comme pour la première, elle la glisse dans une enveloppe rose décorér de coeur et ce coup-ci, elle va lui donner à mains propres. Elle se rend au QG du Shinsengumi et frappe à la grande porte en bois. Elle attend quelques instant et un homme vient lui ouvrir. Et cette personne n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Kondo qui est venu ouvrir la porte. Quand il remarque que c'est Otae qui se trouve en face de lui, il commence à parler:

\- Bonjour Oate, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca va. Et toi ?

\- Ca va. Au fait c'est bien toi qui a écrit la lettre qui est dans une envelope rose décorée de coeurs ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai déchiré, car je me suis dis que c'est une blague que tu m'a fait.

\- Kondo, ce...ce n'est pas une blague. Je...je...Je t'aime ! Ce que je tiens dans les mains, et une lettre que j'écrite pour toi. Je veux que tu la lise devant moi et que tu me dises ce que tu ressents.

\- D'accord, je vais la lire.

" Cher, commandant Kondo, si tu vois cette lettre, ça signifie que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je veux te dire, que je t'aime. Quand je te pense à toi, je rougis et je souris. J'aimerai tant t'offrir un cadeau mais les temps sont durs en cemoment, alors ne m'en veut pas. Signé Shimura Otae"

\- Alors tu...tu en penses quoi ?

\- Pour être honnête, c'est touchant. En plus tu es une belle femme. Je regrète sincèrement d'avoir déchiré ta première lettre. Au début, je pensais que c'était une blague, mais en voyant ce message je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi du geste que j'ai eus avec ton ancienne lettre.

\- Je te pardonne

\- Au fait je dois te dire quelque chose

\- Ah oui, quoi donc ?

\- Je t'aime Otae

\- C'est...c'est vrai. Je veux dire, tu ne me ments pas ?

\- C'est la vérité, je t'aime vraiment :

Ils s'approchent, se prennent dans les bras et la bouche d'Otae s'approche doucement vers celle de Kondo et elle dépose un doux baiser. Le moment du baiser est court mais c'est un moment de pur plaisir.

Kondo propose à Oate de venir dîner au restaurant le soir même et cette dernière accepte sans aucune hésitation. Il est temps pour eux de se séparer, Kondo regagne l'intérieur du QG et Otae rentre chez elle.

En voyant sa soeur toute joyeuse, Shinpachi se demande ce qu'il s'est passé et elle lui a répondu qu'elle lui a remit la lettre qu'elle a écrite à main propre, et que l'homme qu'elle aime l'a lu et lui a avoué ses sentiments. Ensuite elle lui raconte qu'ils se sont pris dans les bras et qu'ils se sont embrassés. Shinpachi est heureux de voir sa soeur aussi joyeuse:

\- Shinpachi, je te remercie du fond du coeur de m'avoir aidé en donnant ce conseil.  
\- Avec plaisir aneue. Du moins que ça peut te rendre utile.

\- Si jamais j'ai encore besoin d'aide comme pour aujourd'hui, tu seras là ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour t'aider aneue

Il est huit heures du soir, Kondo et Otae se sont donnés rendez-vous à un restaurant d'Edo. La jeune femme attend patiement son amour devant le restaurant. Elle attend, et après quelques minutes d'attente, Kondo arrive enfin sur le lieu de rendez-vous. L'homme pousse la porte d'entrée du restuarant et laisse passer sa bien-aimée. Au comptoir, une femme leur demande combien ils sont et le couple répond qu'ils ne sont que deux. La femme les accompagnent à leur table et leur passe la carte des menus. Otae et Kondo ont choisis un plateau de sushi à partager. La femme du comptoir prend leur commande, récupère les menus et leur demandent de patienter quelques intants. Dix minutes plus tard, un serveur arrive à leur table et dépose le plateau au centre de la table. Après que le serveur soit retourné servir les autres clients, le couple commence à déguster ce délicieux repas. Pendant tout le dîner, ils se sont fait les yeux doux et se sont tenu les mains.

Il est neuf heures et c'est l'heure et c'est leur de se dire au revoir. Avant de se séparer, ils s'embrasse la centième fois de le journée. Kondo prit le chemin du QG et Otae celui de sa maison.

Arrivés dans leur "maison" respective, ils se rendent dans leur chambre et s'allongent dans leur futon. Une fois endormit, Otae rêve de Kondo et Kondo rêve d'Otae.


End file.
